Frosted Petals
by Gentle Caress
Summary: A light breeze is blowing while two figures are with tangled thoughts, what will be the outcome of this? One-Shot


**A/N: Hey y'all! Its CherryBlossomWind here, this is my new account Gentle Caress (lame, I know) and this is my first attempt at a Nurarihyon No Mago fanfic so bear with me peeps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of this wonderfully created masterpiece, sadly**

"Kyaaa!" A high pitched girlish scream filled the silent night air.A crash and the basket of clean laundry a pair of pale hands was carrying rolled out of said person's hand and into the pond beneath the everblooming Sakura tree, it's enchanting branches gently swayed in the slight autumn breeze. Unbeknownst to the fair maiden, a pair of bewitching, carmine colored eyes watched from the shadow, tracing her every move, a smirk of a shadowed face. The maiden got to her feet, dusting off her snow white furisode as she furrowed her brows at the basket of now un-clean laundry, mentally berating herself for being so careless before apparently hit with a new thought. Turning around, she searched for the cause of her embarrassing meeting with the cold,wooden floor, eyes landing on a large, worn sake cup as well as a spilled bottle of sake. Panicking at the stain the clear liquid was going to leave, the maiden rushed to wipe dry the wooden floor with a cloth taken from her furisode, dabbing at it until the stain was just a faint reminder of her clumsiness. As she was doing so, she failed to notice a shadow approaching her, gradually resembling the figure of a man, his very appearance wavering like the reflection of the moon on a still pond when a droplet of water falls into it, the edges blurring, the image distorting until it is all but recognisible. Such is the fear named 'Kyouka Suigetsu', making the youkai wielding it becoming a mere reflection, his real presence unseen. It is with this fear that the man was able to sneak up on her and surprise her with a one-armed hug from behind, leaving the hint of a blush on the maiden's pale, nearly translucent skin. However, this did not go unnoticed by Him as he smirked to himself at being able to make a Yuki-Onna blush, as they are said to be one of the coldest youkai alive. The maiden sitting before him was the exact opposite of the usual portrayal of a Yuki-Onna, with her bright chrome eyes as well as her long, cobalt colored hair, paired with her bubbly and cheerful personality, at first glance she seemed to be the embodiment of summer. The personalities of the two were so different that they could be called polar innocence, kindness and loyalty contrasted his charisma as well as cunning perfectly. However, let it not be said that he has no honor,as he will defend those precious to him at the cost of his own life if need be, sacrificing his life for the one he loves to live, even if its just one more day. In that aspect,they are not so different, Yin and Yang yet at the same time, two peas in a pod. It is so that the contrasted each other so perfectly, like Light and Dark one seemingly cannot exist without the other. Alas! Fate plays cruel jokes on couples like Romeo and Juliet, separated from the other. In this case, was a curse, cast upon his family more than a century ago, by a kitsune who held a grudge. The man, as was his grandfather and father before him, was cursed to only be able to carry on the bloodline through a human, and so,since the maiden was a youkai, she was unable to bear. Despite that, the two continue to fight, to be together, only they don't realize it yet. Now, still with a master/subordinate relationship,unfamiliar feelings are starting to stir and the man has already realized it. Though he does not know it,an arduous fight will come while the maiden remains clueless, innocent as a lotus. Despite all that I have told, the story is still starting. As the man pulled the maiden into an embrace, figuring out his feelings since long ago, her face turned the color of his eyes as she struggled to get out of his hold, even though all that did was made the arms around her snake tighter, preventing any escape. Eventually, she gave up the struggle and just enjoyed -though she'll never admit it- his embrace. They stayed like that for hours and just when daybreak arrived, he suddenly moved away from behind her and she gasped, surprised by the sudden lack of warmth and offered no resistance as she was spun around to face him, with his mouth at her ears, he whispered,

" Call me by my name, Tsurara"

The maiden, now named Tsurara tried protesting but was promptly ignored, his carmine eyes boring into her, she struggled under his heavy gaze and gave in, managing to squeak out, "H-hai, R-rikuo-Sama."

The young master, finally satisfied, released her from his hold and as he smirked, he stole a quick peck on the lips before vanishing from her view. Shocked, Tsurara sat there unmoving with her face burning before she ran back into the mansion, her furisode covering her face as she chanted in her head, _Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Rikuo-Sama!_ While Rikuo himself stood unnoticed on the Sakura tree as he watched her antics, her fear freezing everying within a set radius s she temporarily lost control of it.

The petals of the Sakura tree danced on the wind, its velvety surface covered with a light layer of frost, making it mesmerizing to watch as light danced off the frost, creating mirages of color, the two complimenting each other, just like the Young Master and his Servant.

**A/N: Whew! Took longer than expected, well please R and R and tell me areas to improve on! Peace Out!**


End file.
